Alpha
by umbreon241
Summary: A wolf girl's entire clan is slaughtered by hummunculi who capture her. After being escaping their grasp, Akane is found injured by the military. Mysteries about her identity come, and Akane aims for revenge against the hommunculi for killing her clan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! This is my first story here, and I hope it will be a good one. I'll try to update with new chapters at least once a week, so stay tuned! Comments are very welcome, so don't be shy! And if anyone has better drawing skills than my fail-skills, then feel free to draw fan art!**_

The night air was cool against my face as I dashed out to freedom from beneath Central. My auburn hair streamed out behind me as I ran. I was free from my prison in the sewers, captured by the other homunculi. Chains that had bound me to that cold, hard stone wall were gone now.

Suddenly I staggered, pain shooting up my leg. I had forgotten that I was in human form and I couldn't heal. No matter. After I found a good hiding place I could switch back to my true form.

I guess I'm rather different from all the other homunculi. They were either created from humans or their bodies were fabricated through alchemy. Grinning, I showed off my pure white fangs. Though a few of the other homunculi were once actual humans, I was never a real human. I was simply a wolf.

One day I managed to touch my two front paws and transmute a fallen tree branch into a long, sharp spear that greatly resembled a fang. Later on I wondered why I didn't need a transmutation circle. Perhaps it is because only humans, or things that remotely look like humans, need them. Or maybe the wild blood that runs through me simply knows what it wants and will do anything to achieve it.

I was special in my clan because I could use alchemy. Whenever I could I would sneak out and practice, and soon the alpha of my clan appointed me to heal my kin with alchemy. After that I started doing much work and many alchemic experiments, I was able to create a stone from my own blood and power that held much potential for alchemy.

I found some silver and created it into a necklace, and then I embedded part of the chain to my neck. Or more importantly, my soul. It could never be removed as long as I existed. The sapphire blue stone could transform me into a human, or into my true form as a homunculus. Or I guess I was a homunculus, for the stone acted like a Philosopher's Stone.

You see, something went wrong when I was attaching the necklace to my soul. From what I can guess, the stone transferred some of its power into matter that took the form of silver liquid. The liquid got into my bloodstream and duplicated itself, turning all of my red blood cells silver. Somehow that gave me the powers of a homunculus, including being able to transmute without regard for equivalent exchange. I have never tested how many lives were embedded in the stone for fear of my own life.

However, the other homunculi learned of what I had done. They thought I was an alchemy prodigy (I was), so one day they attacked my pack. In the middle of the battle, I converted to human form in hopes to lead the slaughterers away from my pack. But I was unable to do so, and everyone was killed trying to defend me. I am the sole member of the Tsuki Clan, which means I am the alpha.

After there was no one left to protect me, excluding myself, the homunculi captured me. They took me to their lair underneath Central where I was presenting to the thing that calls itself "Father". I was unable to see his face, so I fear I will be unable to hunt him down through sight. He also had no smell. Although he appeared human, I could tell this Father thing was far from it.

On his command, every day I was questioned about my alchemic techniques. I refused to answer any of the questions, dancing lightly around the inquiries when forced to talk. However, the homunculi, though it was usually Envy, would always have horrid new tortures ready to try to "gently convince" me to talk. I didn't budge, but every day that passed it got harder and harder to remain silent.

When Envy got bored of torturing me he would throw me into a cell, and then bind my feet and hands together with chains. I would be in there for hours on end just sitting there hopelessly. In fact, a few times I would briefly lose hope, but then through some force I would recover it again.

This routine would occur daily until one day when Envy was walking me back to my cell. Lust stopped him in the hallway, saying she had some important news. While they were busy talking I managed to slip away. I ran as fast as I could, but my weakened condition did not help me, and numerous security systems were able to cut and burn me.

I got a particularly bad slash on my leg, but I still kept going until I reached outside. The place where I emerged just happened to be right next to the military's main station. Breathless, I sat down to rest a minute. I would convert to my homunculus form, but that would take time I didn't have. Even as I rested my muscles were tense should anything be near and try to recapture me.

My head started to feel light, and I knew that if I was standing I would have collapsed. A wet thing landed on my leg, and I put my nose near it to smell as it was too dark to see. Realizing it was blood, I put my hand up to my face only to realize there were numerous cuts and bruises there. Blood was also pouring out of my leg. Grimacing, I crawled for a few minutes over to a large stone building with a giant green banner on it. It was too dark for me to see the banner's design, but from its smell of ink and gunpowder I could tell this was a government building.

Slumping onto the stone wall, I could tell I would only have another minute before I passed out from blood loss. I tried to focus my mind and convert to my homunculus form, but to no avail. Clearing my throat, I let loose a long howl that members of the Tsuki Clan that howled for generations.

I closed my eyes and hoped that somebody friendly would hear my cry and come and help me. Stars danced in my mind's eye for a few seconds, and then everything went black and I spiraled into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here is the next chapter! The action is starting to heat up now! And as a forewarning, there will be NO yaoi. No new hookups and no love triangles, sorry. Hope you like it though, comments are welcome! **_

_**Oh, and I need a disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.**_

The smell of… ammonia? surrounded me. I was laying on something soft, and a blanket was covering my body. Feeling around, I felt the familiar cloth of my silver dress and leggings. Setting my elbow behind me, I shifted myself up and opened my eyes.

Light was falling on my face from a window. I was in a hospital room lying on a bed with several machines surrounding me; beeping and buzzing in my ears. Shaking my head to clear the sound, I gazed around the room to see three chairs. A man in what looked like a military uniform was sleeping in one; he had somewhat shaggy black hair and wore white gloves. In the other two chairs were a man in a suit of armor and a short young man with his blond hair in a braid wearing a red coat.

Flashing his golden eyes at me, the short blond boy said "Coronel, she's awake."

The man with the black hair abruptly woke up and rubbed his eyes "Eh?"

"You told me to wake you up if the girl woke up. So here I am, waking you up." The blond boy said lazily.

"Well, I was having a good snooze, Fullmetal," The black haired man said.

"Um, brother? Shouldn't we keep an eye on the girl?" the man in the suit of armor asked. He had a surprisingly young voice, like that of a young boy.

"You're right, Al." blondie said.

Looking straight at me, the blond asked "Hey, you. What's your name?"

"Why do you need to know?" I snarled.

"Whoah, looks like we have a feisty one here. Hey, don't bite his hand off, Ed's only joking," The black haired man said "My name is Coronel Mustang. This is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his brother, Alphonse" Coronel Mustang jerked his thumb towards the blond and man in the armor.

"Why is he called Fullmetal? In MY opinion, Edward should be called the Shorty Alchemist," I asked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD BE SQUISHED BY AN ANT?" Edward fumed.

"I never said you could be squished by an ant. I said you could by squished by a crumb," I teased.

Just as Ed was about to put his hands together to perform a transmutation, Coronel Mustang grabbed Edward's shoulder and pulled him backwards. As Ed stumbled backwards I leaped out of my bed, ready to attack.

"Now, Alphonse!" the Coronel called out.

I glanced to see where Alphonse was sitting only to realize he wasn't there. Quickly I whirled around to see Al standing with his palms clenched together.

"Sorry!" he cried, bringing his hands down onto my head.

The next thing I knew I was lying down on my bed again. Coronel Mustang, the height challenged alchemist and his brother were nowhere to be seen. Moving my wrists as to jump out of the bed again, I found that they were chained to a bar on the side of the bed. Sitting up and putting my hands under my chin, I sighed. _Great, just great,_ I thought, _I need to get free. I hate being locked up. The other homunculi have made sure of that. _I tried pulling at the chains, even cutting them, but the links just wouldn't budge.

As I tried to get the chains off of the bar, I heard voices in the hallway. One of them sounded like Mustang, but I don't think I've heard the other before.

"So you don't think the girl will tell us why she was covered in blood lying unconscious on our front door?"

"No, sir."

"Maybe she's just scared. After all, she does look quite young. It might just be shock, and later the girl may open up to us."

"It's possible, Furher sir."

My eyes widened. Furher Bradley himself! Not much information ever really reached the mountains where my clan used to live, but even we knew about the Furher.

"Hmmm. Maybe if we get Fullmetal to befriend the girl might loosen up a bit. Say Coronel Mustang, do you know the girl's name?" Furher Bradley asked.

Aha! So the other man was Mustang.

"Well… she wouldn't tell us." Mustang replied.

"Let's go see her. The girl might talk to me. After all, word of my leadership and heroics has gone quite far. Most people are willing to talk to those in authority." The Furher said.

I heard footsteps approaching my room, and figured it must be Mustang and Furher Bradley. Quickly I sat back down and tried to make it look like I was sleeping.

The footsteps got louder. I heard the door to my room open.

"Looks like she's sleeping, Furher. Maybe we should try again later." Mustang said.

"Don't be so easily deceived. The girl is awake, Coronel," Furher Bradley said "Come on, stop pretending. I know you're awake,"

I sat up and glared at the Furher and Mustang. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Well, I have a number of questions I would like to ask you. But first, what is your name?" The Furher had tanned, slightly wrinkled skin. He had a black eye patch over his left eye and neatly combed black hair.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of this one. "Akane," I said.

"Okay Akane, why were you unconscious and covered in blood right at the military's front door?" the Furher asked.

I averted my eyes. "I- I don't know." I replied.

"Are you sure?" the Furher asked "I'm pretty sure you know."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

Sighing, the Furher pulled out a watch on a chain. "I'd better get going; I have an important meeting I can't be late for. Coronel, you keep questioning Akane." He ordered.

"Yes sir," Coronel Mustang saluted the Furher and held his salute until Furher Bradley left the room. "Now then," he said "Tell me why you were covered in blood and out cold on our front door."

I looked in the Coronel's eyes, searching them. It at least seemed like I could trust the man, but I couldn't be sure.

"Come on, now. I've dealt with some very… unusual things before. You can tell me." Mustang said.

"Fine," I said, hesitating a moment "I'll tell you."

And so I did. I told him about my clan, and how they were slaughtered by the homunculi. And about the fact I was really a wolf and the stone I wore, thought I didn't mention it acted like a Philosopher's Stone. That information was too precious to lose. My capture I told with great detail, along with meeting Father and my escape. As soon as I finished my tale Mustang sat down in one of the three chairs in the room.

He clasped his hands and leaned forward, setting his head on his hands. "So," he said "That's your story. It's a rather unusual one too. But I think I know someone who has been through something somewhat similar to your situation."

"Really?" I asked, perking up "Who?"

"Edward Elric." Mustang replied.

_So the height challenged alchemist has a background like mine, _I thought. _I hope I won't have to be around the shorty much. If I have to- ugh._


	3. Chapter 3

_**I have finally gotten off my butt and written the second chapter! The action is going to start to get good! I still need to figure out a few (kind of important :P) plot things, but stay tuned! This chapter is somewhat a filler, but it does get some things started.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**_

It was four days after Mustang had heard my story and reported the non-shocking parts to Furher Bradley, as I requested that he not reveal some parts of my story. I had been allowed to wander around the hospital on the fourth day as my wounds were still healing because I was, to my inconvenience, still in human form. The doctor told me and Coronel Mustang that it would take about two weeks for my injuries to heal completely, as they were so severe.

Still, the Coronel was starting to grow on me the few days I had known him. Mustang visit once or twice daily. Usually when he visited Mustang would bring someone with him, like Jean Havoc or Riza Hawkeye. Havoc was fun; he would always bring something for me to draw on. I'm personally a fan of drawing, but to me the best drawings are colorful scribbles. Although I was a wolf for most of my life, whenever I converted to my two-legged form I would practice writing with a stick or other material.

Riza Hawkeye was fun too. She would sometimes bring in plastic guns with foam darts and have us each try to shoot the target. I guess it sort of military training, but at least they knew how to make it fun! The only bad thing was that while my missiles would only go somewhere near the target, Riza's would always hit the bulls eye.

I had company, but during the middle of the night I would mourn my clan. It hurt having to put on a mask and act like I was okay. Through my life I had learned the only person I could depend on was me. Time and time again people I trusted would abandon me, leaving me in the dark. So I went on like this until the eighth day I was in the hospital. That day was very different.

Sure, it started out like a normal day. I woke up, refused food and drink, and explored the hospital. Mustang came to visit along with Lieutenant Riza. As usual, I hid in a dark hallway until Mustang came by and I jumped out to scare the daylights out of him. In my defense, I was practicing my hunting skills; staying in the dark until my prey came by. But I must confess, it was fun scaring him. The Coronel still didn't learn, but Lieutenant Riza never fell for it. I suppose she would be sharp, as she has to protect that idiot's back. Either way, once I scared the Coronel we talked a lot and wandered around the hospital. To the Coronel, it must have been interesting seeing somebody like me who looked human but still acted like a wolf. Even in human form, my sense of smell was sharp so I would go around sniffing things.

After that I played chess with the Coronel. Chess was unknown to animals in the wild such as me, so it was a new skill. And I lost every match. That day, in the middle of a match, I heard something crash outside next to the window. I slid out of bed and limped towards the window, which was open. Yes, my leg still is injured as I still couldn't transform into a homunculus. Poking my head outside, I saw what I had thought to never see again.

Outside Lust stood, fending off attacks from several soldiers who must have lived in the area. Her creepy bloodstained fingers were shooting everywhere, killing off any people near her. Ducking back inside, I shrank down underneath the window. The homunculi had come for me again. I had to escape.


	4. Chapter 4

_**WOO! I'm on a roll with this!**_

_**Akane: Review or I'll eat you.**_

_**Akane, please don't-**_

_**Envy: Or I'll eat you.**_

_**Gah, you guys are hopeless. But if you don't behave some quite embarrassing material about you will go on the internet :D**_

_**Envy & Akane: No fair!**_

_**Review! **_

_***pushes Akane and Envy into closet***_

_**No funny business while you're in there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**_

"What's wrong Akane?" Mustang asked when I crouched under the window.

"L-L-Lust is here," I said shakily, my hands trembling.

Mustang's face paled "A homunculus?"

"Yep."

"What should we do?"

"Run. Maybe fight, if we have a chance at winning."

"If we run she'll catch us."

"Then we fight."

Jean Havoc woke up from his nap just then "Hey, can you keep it down over there? I'm trying to sleep."

"Havoc, a homunculus is attacking and you want to sleep?" the Coronel roared.

"A homunculus? Where?" Havoc asked, looking around as if Lust was behind him.

"Outside, Havoc. We need to get rid of her before she destroys anything important." Coronel Mustang said, taking on a commanding air.

I raised an eyebrow "Destroy anything important, right. Like your pride?"

The Coronel made no comment, but his face started growing red.

"Enough with that, how are we going to fight it?" Havoc asked.

"I'm not sure," the Coronel admitted "But Akane here has fought homunculus before. She might have some tips."

Both men turned towards me.

"Well," I stammered "They can regenerate because of their Philosopher's Stone, so we can't hold back. I was able to kill Sloth, the one who came after me, a few times but he was so big and strong…" I shivered from the memories.

A large boom resonated outside. I was sure Lust would appear at the window at any moment.

Taking a deep breath I suggested "We should head outside. That way we'll have more fighting space."

The two men nodded, and we stepped into the hallway. Sounds of things crashing outside drowned out the sound of our footsteps, but I was not afraid. Mostly. I had been raised in the wild and been told never to give up. For a while I had held a special place of respect in my clan's former alpha's eyes because of my strength and fighting spirit. At least now I would not fight alone.

As we neared the door, I heard screams and was sure Lust was starting to kill people for fun. Although I was shaking, I knew I would have to fight. I pushed the glass door open and stepped outside to feel Lust's eyes directly on me.

"So," Lust said, sheathing her freaky fingers "You've been residing with humans. How pitiful, I would expect better of you. Father has been waiting for you, Akane of the Tsuki Clan. He wants you to return to him."

"No!" I said "I have no desire to go back to him again!"

"Really?" Lust asked "I thought you would enjoy our hospitality again. But if you don't want to come with us, I guess I'll have to take you by force!"

"Come on Mustang, let's go!" I shouted "You too, Havoc!"

But Havoc was standing there frozen with confused expression on his face "Solaris? Is that really- no, it can't be!"

Lust turned to Havoc and pushed her flowing black hair behind her shoulder "Oh, I didn't expect to see you here, Jean. But that's too bad, it means I'll have to kill with along with the Flame Alchemist here."

"LUST IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Mustang shouted "HOW THE HECK DID YOU START DATING SOMEBODY WITH- THOSE!"

"I can't help it! I'm a sucker for that!" Havoc cried.

"You won't be killing anybody, Lust!" I shouted, racing towards who I will now call Looby on account of- well, that.

Quickly I reached for the dagger I keep hidden in my kimono. The dagger, which had some pretty quartz crystals embedded in the hilt, had been guarded by my clan for generations, and when I was trying to fight off Sloth I had grabbed because I had needed a weapon. When I was captured I managed to tuck the dagger into my dress and it had remained there until now.

I charged Looby and made a swipe at her head, but was blocked. Then I faked a thrust at Looby's shoulder but twisted my dagger around so I cut of her finger. Looby's fingers just fell right off and disintegrated into a weird black dust. However, Looby still had regenerative abilities. Quickly her hand started glowing with an odd red light as pieces of her hand restored themselves. Dashing towards her, I slashed at Looby until my arm grew tired from all of my hacking.

Smirking as she grew back body parts I had cut off, Looby said "I can't be beaten that easily, wolf girl."

I frowned, this was not going well. Maybe if I tried attacking the Queen on the Loobs differently…

Suddenly I heard something shatter and looked at Looby only to see her freaky fingers had hit my necklace. My Philosopher's Stone. It looked like it was about to break. My legs weakened, and I felt some of the life go out of me. Any moment now I would convert back into a wolf and there would be no way I would be able to go back home again. Or get my revenge.

My vision darkened. I was sure Looby would kill me. Strength left me and I collapsed.

"Hmph. Looks like I'll have to take you back like this," Looby said, unsheathing her freaky fingers.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Coronel Mustang shouted.

I watched him fry Lady Loobsalot in close combat several times. For some reason I was still conscious, but I wasn't sure how long I would be able to keep it up. The battle raged on, but my vision started to grow dark. Just as I was sure I would pass out, a newfound strength grew within me.

An invisible force lifted me off my feet and into the air. My arms spread out as the small silver wings attached to both sides of the base of my Philosopher's Stone grew into large pale silver wings. They were longer than I was tall, and grew until they were massive. Slowly both wings moved off their base of my necklace and onto my shoulder blades. But I wasn't done yet. My eyes turned a dazzling emerald, much brighter than their usual color, and my transformation was complete.

I slowly flapped my new wings to keep myself aloft as I surveyed the ground below. While I was half conscious Havoc had apparently been hit, as he was face-down on the ground with a puddle of blood around him and some on his shirt. Mustang, on the other hand, looked like he had been hurt in his side but sealed the wound with what must have been fire. Now the Coronel was roasting Looby, who was screaming. A smile found itself on my face. I would have to have some fun.

Looking at my hands, I found what looked like metal fingerless and palmless gloves. They were a silvery blue with small ivy designs engraved on them. The tops came up to my knuckles and went down to my wrists where they connected with another plate like piece. From there the silvery plate went down to a little before my elbow. Grinning, I turned my attention to the battle below me.

Holding my hand in the air, a somewhat transparent sheet of silver energy appeared over Lust.

Making what looked like a karate chop, I directed the sheet of energy downwards to Lust.

An unexpected word formed on my lips "KIRU!" I shouted.

Swiftly the energy chopped Loobs in half, which at that moment I then decided to name the sheets of energy Seiryoku Kurai, or serai for short. The serai I created appeared to be very sharp and powerful, as Lust was cut completely in half. Her Philosopher's Stone fell out of about where her Ouroborous tattoo was. The stone clattered on the pavement and fell in half and disintegrated along with Looby's body.

I would have cheered, but just at that moment my strength left me again, my wings and markings faded away, and I fell from the air to the hard, unforgiving ground below.

_**Akane has started to figure out her powers now!**_

_**Akane: Sweet! SER-AI!**_

_***makes serai above Envy**_

_**Akane: Kiru!**_

_***makes serai chop Envy in half***_

_**Envy: *starts regenerating***_

_**HEY! WHO DID THAT!**_

_**Akane: *snickers***_

_**I don't know. No clue.**_

_**Me: *giggles***_

_**He's never going to find out.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**If anyone notices, Akane gets injured a lot. **_

_**Akane: Can I eat Envy?**_

_**Envy: NO.**_

_**Roy: *pops in***_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Or I'll toast you.**_

I woke up on the pavement in front of the hospital. My shoulder hurt, and when I checked there was a rather large gash. There were a few other smaller scratches on me, but my main concern was my throbbing head. Feeling around on it, I felt a big slightly swollen bruise.

Looking around, I saw Roy was unconscious too. He was lying there, along with Havoc. This was not good; I had to get them inside the hospital for treatment. I struggled to my feet, only to find I was almost too weak to stand. There was no way I could drag them like this. And my newfound serai wouldn't help either, they required strength.

Lying back down, I decided the only thing I could do right now was sleep and wait for somebody to come. It would be boring, but after using serai I was exhausted, not to mention falling from two stories high.

Heaving a great sigh, I closed my eyes and embraced the darkness.

"Akane? Wake up you lazy bum! You've been asleep for long enough!" A voice jarred me out of my sleep.

I opened my eyes to see Edward Elric and his younger brother Alphonse standing next to my bed. Sunlight was streaming in through the window, so I must have slept several hours.

Turning my head towards Ed, I replied "Shut up. I'm awake, dammit."

I sat up and looked around for Coronel Mustang "Hey, where's the Coronel?" I asked.

"Coronel Bastard? Oh, he's still sleeping. Lust beat him up quite a bit." The blonde replied.

"Why did you call him that?" I looked incredulously at Edward.

"Call Mustang what?" Edward stared at me.

"Why did you call him a bastard?" I rephrased my question.

"Because he is one," the alchemist slovenly replied.

"No he's not!" I cried.

"Yes, he is." Edward looked at me "Are you sure you didn't bang your head while fighting or-" the blonde broke off "W-w-what happened to your ears?"

"What do you mean what happened to my ears?" I demanded "They're perfectly-"

As my hand sneaked up to my ears to feel them, I felt something disturbing: nothing. Shaking, I moved my hand up more. Still nothing. Finally my hand snaked up to the top of my head, where two velvety wolf ears resided. My new ears twitched, picking up faint sounds that I didn't realize I was ignoring.

"Hmm. This is new," I said as I slid out of the bed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THIS IS NEW'? YOU HAVE TWO FRICKING PUPPY EARS AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?" Edward was genuinely freaking out now.

"Hmph," I turned my back to Ed, only to hear more hysteria.

"A-A-A-" Edward stammered.

"Form a complete sentence already!" I snapped, looking at Ed coldly.

"YOU HAVE A FREAKING TAIL TOO!" Edward's face was pale.

"So?" I asked, sneaking a look at my hip to see a dark gray tail curling around it "I'm a wolf. I thought you already knew that."

"You're a wolf?" Alphonse spoke up from his silence throughout his brother's temper tantrum.

"Yes," I turned back around to face Al.

Just then Riza Hawkeye walked into the room.

"Good, you're awake. The Coronel would like to see you," Riza said, either not seeing Ed or choosing to ignore him.

I followed Riza throughout the hallways until we reached another hospital room not unlike mine except for the two beds and their occupants. As we walked into the room the Coronel, who was lying down in the first bed, sat up.

"How are you doing, Coronel?" I asked.

Taking notice of my new ears, the Coronel replied "Fairly well. But how did you get- those?" he gestured towards my ears.

"Oh, these? I'm not sure either, to be honest." I said.

"Don't worry, we can figure out that later. But for now, I have a few questions of larger scale," The Coronel seemed very serious.

"Questions? I don't mind, ask away," I replied.

"Okay then. First, what were those silvery _things _you used back there?" The Coronel narrowed his eyes while waiting for my answer.

"I-I don't know," My throat felt dry.

"Are you sure you don't know?"

"If I knew I would tell you! Honestly, I'm still trying to figure that out myself." I was exasperated.

"Well, if you say so…" The Coronel stroked the end of his chin as if in deep thought "We should probably try to figure out what those things are. They might hurt someone-"

"They're called serai." I spoke up "Seiryoku Kurai, and they're the manifestation of my spirit."

The Coronel and the Lieutenant stared at me.

"How do you know that?" Hawkeye asked me.

I tried not to meet her eyes, looking everywhere I could that wasn't there "I don't know."

"How the hell can you not know? You just described what it is!" the Coronel was struggling to keep his calm face.

I looked at my feet again. How had I known what they were, anyways? It's not like anybody had told me.

Just at that moment Ed walked into the room. We all turned our eyes to him, mentally hoping he would have an answer.

"I think I might have an answer for you," Edward said casually, and there was an audible sigh around the room "The problem might actually be that Akane forgot, either by force or a concussion."

"By force?" I asked, thinking about the homunculus.

"It's a possibility," Ed stated "And right now let's not rule anything out."

"But what if I forgot a lot of things? What about home and- and-" I started shaking badly and Ed pushed a chair underneath me.

"I know it's frightening, but that may be the case. Fake memories may have been forced into you. But at the moment, that doesn't seem the case. My money is on you getting a concussion or some other head injury and forgetting some sequence of events." Edward was on a roll here, his brain going a mile a minute.

"So if I get my memory back, then maybe I could remember how to get back home!" I finally caught up to Ed.

"Exactly," he flashed me a smile.

I was estatic, I would finally go home!

_**Incoming plot bump! I'm glad I finished this chapter, TheChimeraAlchemist would have eaten me if I hadn't!**_

_**Ed: I'M NOT SHORT!**_

_**Nobody suggested you were.**_

_**Akane: Actually, I did-**_

_**Me: *facepalm***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!**_

_**Sorry for so long between chapters, the holidays and exams are kind of distracting.**_

_**This is continued from the last chapter. For anyone who saw TheChimeraAlchemist's review, there **__**will**__** be a drunken Akane soon. Beware!**_

_**Akane: ALCOHOL!**_

_**Ed: I'm scared now.**_

_**But there will also be clothes shopping.**_

_**Men: *dies***_

_**:D**_

_**Al: The authoress has decided that she will hold the next chapter hostage until somebody reviews. This means if you don't review, you won't get any new chapters!**_

"One problem- how do I get my memory back?" My heart plummeted.

"Maybe is you travel with us we might be able to figure something out," Ed spoke up.

"Really? I figured you weren't the type of person who would be nice to a girl," I teased, enjoying the moment when Ed's face turned a bright crimson.

"What-well-I-" Ed stammered.

"It's okay, let it go," I laughed, wondering how much the adults were enjoying the scene.

"Say…" the Coronel said thoughtfully "Since you're going to travel with Fullmetal, you should probably get introduced to everyone at the base. The best way to do that is a dinner party!"

Mustang seemed quite enthusiastic about the idea, planning the meal and drinks out loud. Ed butted in when he only thought of alcoholic beverages and suggested some alcohol-free ones, including every drink he could think of except milk. After this interruption Riza seemed content with the Coronel's plans and looked out the window while keeping an ear on the conversation.

I decided to join in with the boys, who were arguing about which meat marinade was better and all sorts of things.

The hours of the day passed quickly and before I knew it, only two hours remained before the dinner party. I was happily minding my own business until Riza Hawkeye suggested I find something a little nicer to wear to the party.

"A little- nicer?" I asked, raising my eyebrow "Isn't what I'm wearing right now okay?"

"Generally people wear a little nicer clothes to a dinner party," Riza explained.

"Well, I'm a wolf, don't you forget it. Generally we don't wear many clothes. What I'm wearing is all I've got," I objected, hoping the argument would lean in my favor.

"Then we'll just have to buy you some clothes!" Riza beamed, promptly dragging me out of the room where the boys were still discussing meat.

As I latched onto the door frame, I think I heard a few snickers from Ed and Roy. At that moment I swore when I saw then next they'd pay for that. Finally I was dragged unceremoniously out of the room and down the hall to the hospital door.

Once I got onto my feet Liutenant Hawkeye led me to the direction of clothing department stores. I must admit, it was fun looking at clothes. We both tried on so many things, and it turns out I had a good eye for fits.

"It's perfect on you!" I exclaimed when Riza showed me a beautiful rosy red dress with white trim.

After a while I found quite a few good outfits. My favorite, though, was a sleek pink top with a white skirt that had a black lines form all sorts of abstract rectangular shaped. I also found some gray leggings that matched my necklace, the one with my blue philosopher's stone inside. This, I decided, would be what I would wear tonight.

Our purchases must have cost a lot, but after we bought everything, Riza leaned in close and whispered in my ear that she had taken the money we spent from the Coronel's desk. Of course, he always uses his State Alchemist watch to withdraw money, and his desk is always cluttered so we doubted he'd miss it.

Once we were done shopping it was there was only a half a hour before the party was to start. Luckily Riza knew where the party was going to located at, apparently she was actually paying attention to the boys when they were chatting, and we hurried over to the destination.

After we arrived at Madame Christmas's Bar and walked inside we were ambushed by Roy and Ed. Apparently they wanted our help in setting up. Riza and I argued against it, but eventually we were dragged into setting out the plates of food.

"Mmmm, what is this?" I asked with a watering mouth as I pointed at a steak. No expense had been spared in the makings of the food, it really did look delicious.

The Coronel turned over to look at me "It's steak, made from a cow. I forgot that you hadn't really eaten any human food before because you're a wolf."

I nodded "I've smelled it but never tasted it before, but this steak certainly looks good."

Mustang pulled his State Alchemist pocket watch out of his back pocket and looked at it. I guess he takes it wherever he goes "People should arrive any minute," The Coronel looked around the room "Everything looks to be in order."

Just then the doors opened from outside and people, presumably soldiers from Central, started pouring in. They flooded the room, eating almost all of the food and drinking strange red and brownish susbstances.

I tugged on the Coronel's sleeve, who was talking to another soldier "What's that stuff people are drinking?" I asked, pointing to a group of men guzzling the liquid.

"Oh, that's beer. It has alcohol in it, which makes you a little loopy," he replied, not turning around and instead resuming talking to the man in front on him.

_Loopy? _I thought, _I can control myself, plus that stuff looks good._ I made my way to a table and picked up a glass. The fluid inside was a deep reddish color. I took a sip and was greeted by an amazing raspberry vanilla flavor. _The drink is certainly amazing _I thought as I took another swig.

Before I knew it I had drank three whole glasses of the liquid and was starting to feel a little tipsy. A large grin spread across my face.

That's when all of hell broke loose.

_**Akane: CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**Ed: Not again! And Akane, I didn't know you liked wine. Are you even old enough the drink?**_

_**I'm rather evil with cliffhangers, you know. And I had no idea that Akane was underage! How silly of me! *fake laughter***_

_**Roy: Oh, she knew Akane was underage all right.**_

_**Al: Remember, review or the authoress will hold the next chapter hostage! **_

_**Akane: I'm going to be drunk in the next chappie too! Now you wouldn't want to not see that next chapter, would you? I thought so. In that case, REVIEW!**_


End file.
